


Ирландская магия

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: У Сары Роджерс было немножко ирландской магии.





	Ирландская магия

Сара взяла кусок бельевой веревки и связала запястья Стива и Баки. Стив метался в бреду и вряд ли что-нибудь почувствовал, а если и почувствовал, то наверняка не осознал смысла происходящего.

– Клянись, – сказала Сара. – Клянись, что ты будешь защищать моего сына. Клянись, что если он попросит у тебя помощи – ты не откажешь. И ничего не расскажешь ему.

– Клянусь, – согласился Баки. Сара Роджерс вытащила его из такого дерьма, что в обмен он был готов поклясться в чем угодно. Да и Стив был хорошим парнем, хотя и ужасно драчливым. Сара шептала что-то, едва шевеля губами, Баки, как ни вслушивался, ничего не услышал, поэтому снова стал думать о Стиве. Понятно, почему Сара так о нем беспокоится – боится, чтобы не зашибли ненароком в какой-нибудь подворотне, такого хлипкого. Хотя сейчас ему явно не до драк, но Стив выкарабкается, он упорный. Баки был уверен, что с ним всё будет хорошо. 

– Хорошо, – эхом отозвалась Сара на его мысли. Сняла веревку и махнула рукой: – Иди, родители небось уже ждут.

Баки знал, на что согласился. Ирландская магия – это не то, от чего можно отмахнуться и ничего страшного не произойдет, кроме небольшого колотья в боку. Так что он честно выполнял свои обязанности. Вытаскивал Стива из неприятностей, вставал рядом с ним во всех драках, которые тот затевал, и никогда не упоминал о причинах. В общем-то, его это не тяготило. Он относился к защите Стива как к работе. Вроде как Сара выдала ему большой аванс – очень большой аванс – и теперь Баки его отрабатывал. К работе он всегда относился хорошо. Да и Стив никогда не делал ничего такого, что не понравилось бы Баки. Хотя, надо признать, Баки был бы рад, если бы он научился иногда молчать.

Когда Баки уходил на войну, он боялся, что Стив скажет Баки, что тот ему нужен, и клятва его просто не отпустит. Придется дезертировать, скрываться, будет куча проблем, и надо будет как-то всё это объяснить Стиву, потому что защищать его так, чтобы он не заметил, вряд ли получится. К счастью, ничего такого Стив не сказал, посоветовал только беречь себя, а это не шло вразрез с планами Баки.

На фронте письма от Стива Баки предусмотрительно не читал, потому что понимал, что вернуться в Америку не сможет, даже если очень захочет, а клятва вывернет ему кишки наружу, если в письме Стив хоть словом намекнет, что не справляется, и Баки поймет, что должен помочь. Впрочем, писем было немного, всего два или три, фронтовая почта работала не слишком здорово. А потом был плен. И Стив, тащивший его из ада. Вокруг всё горело и рушилось, инстинктивным желанием Баки было накрыть голову и бежать оттуда куда подальше, но изнутри жгло сильнее, чем снаружи, Стива надо было защитить, и Баки орал, стоя на краю пропасти:

– Без тебя не уйду! – понимая, что если Стив сейчас не прыгнет, Баки придется вернуться к нему, на ту сторону, а он не справится и всё-таки сдохнет в этой преисподней. Стив, к счастью, прыгнул.

А потом попросил сражаться вместе с ним против Гидры.

Баки, вернувшись из Аццано, каждую ночь выл в подушку от ужаса и невозможности избавиться от преследующих его кошмаров. Он закрывал глаза и видел ублюдков, которые кололи ему какую-то дрянь, после которой его ломало и выворачивало так, что он не мог дышать, закладывало уши, отключалось зрение, и он орал от боли в полной темноте и тишине. Ему было плохо, он боялся животным, необоримым страхом и не знал, что сделать, чтобы стало лучше. А Стив звал его вернуться туда, и отказать Баки не мог, Сара Роджерс знала свое дело. 

Впрочем, возможно, ему и правда нужно было посмотреть в лицо своему страху, возможно, ему это поможет – так подбадривал себя Баки, двигая по стойке пивной стакан и соглашаясь снова лезть к чертям в пекло. Он всегда умел найти что-нибудь хорошее в происходящем. 

И действительно, разгромив пару баз, Баки начал спать лучше. 

Увеличившись в размерах, Стив начал лезть в очень большие драки, и защищать его стало сложнее, но Баки старался изо всех сил. Он был хорошим снайпером, да и мотивации совершенствоваться у него было хоть отбавляй. Помимо всего прочего, они все-таки были на войне. 

Когда в поезде Баки поднимал щит, у него опять не было выбора. Стив скорчился у стены вагона, а жуткая штука с синими светящимися пушками была уже совсем близко. Он понимал, что не удержит щит, если она выстрелит, но Стива надо было защитить, отвлечь внимание на себя. Он знал, что когда-нибудь у него не получится выйти сухим из воды и придется умереть. В конце концов, шла война, этого следовало ожидать. 

Так оно и вышло.

После Баки долго ничего не думал и не знал, до тех пор пока снова не встретил Стива. Каждый раз, когда Баки нападал на него, он чувствовал, что горит изнутри. Стива нужно было защищать, чертова ирландская магия работала независимо от того, помнил ли Баки о ее существовании. Впрочем, осознал он это намного позже, больше года спустя. А тогда он просто сдался, прыгнул вслед за Стивом в воду, обнял его и потащил наверх, к свету. Накатившее облегчение было таким сильным, что он сам чуть не отключился, хотя так и не понял, что произошло. Уйти он смог, только убедившись, что со Стивом в целом всё в порядке. Что такое «в порядке», Баки в то время понимал своеобразно.

***

В Румынии было тихо. Баки жил, механически выполняя все действия, необходимые для выживания. Иногда кусками и огрызками на него вываливались воспоминания, и тогда он старался внимательно, насколько мог, рассмотреть их, а после откладывал в сторону, надеясь, что в конце концов этот беспорядочный гудящий улей в его голове самоорганизуется во что-то, чем он сможет пользоваться, не срываясь в панические атаки и не теряя сознание от огромных бессистемных объемов информации, которые мозг был не в силах обработать.

Он не знал, сколько пробыл в таком состоянии. Может, год, может, два. Когда он выплыл из небытия, шел две тысячи шестнадцатый. Через несколько месяцев осознанного существования за ним пришел Стив. 

Выяснилось, что в мире по-прежнему творится бардак, за Баки всё так же, как и в бытность его Зимним Солдатом, охотятся правительства и психи, а Стив, разумеется, не может остаться в стороне от хорошей заварушки. «Защищай!», – заорало всё внутри, и Баки подчинился. 

Потом была выматывающая драка с сыном Старка. Баки было безумно тяжело думать о том, что его заставили убить Говарда, и он бы не стал сопротивляться, оставляя за его сыном право на месть, но тот напал на Стива, и с этим Баки ничего не мог поделать. Черти бесновались у него под ребрами, разливая кипящую смолу, а он защищал. Под конец, когда Баки думал, что уже не сможет больше пошевелиться, младший Старк ударил Стива и внутри знакомо полыхнуло. Он вцепился в Старка отчаянно, как животное, снова понимая, что это, вероятно, последнее, что он сделает. 

К счастью, у Стива открылось второе дыхание.

***

В Ваканде, уже после того как Баки договорился с Т’Чаллой о возможности лечь в криокамеру, они со Стивом сидели на веранде и болтали обо всякой ерунде. Где-то между обсуждением ужасных пижам в современных больницах и эскалаторов в торговых центрах Стив мельком упомянул, что собирается штурмовать Рафт. Главный чёрт во внутреннем филиале ада чиркнул спичкой.

– Думаю, понадобится помощь, – легко сообщил Стив, и Баки вздохнул.

– Конечно. Когда выдвигаемся?

Стив удивленно посмотрел на Баки:

– Ты же собирался заморозиться. Не то чтобы я был от этого в восторге, но ты так уверенно говорил. Что случилось?

– Я не отпущу тебя штурмовать Рафт в одиночку.

– Да не буду я один, что за ерунда, Баки. – Стив удивился еще сильнее. – Т'Чалла поможет, я уверен. И куда ты пойдешь в таком состоянии. Нет уж.

– Отстань, Стив. – Баки отмахнулся, надеясь, что Стив по тону поймет, что пререкаться бесполезно. На споры сил не было. – Без меня ты не пойдешь, я должен…

– Баки, ничего ты никому не должен, перестань. Ты слишком зациклился на долгах, так нельзя. Ты не можешь расплачиваться за сотни подонков из Гидры.

– Да при чем тут Гидра, – поморщился Баки. – Ты лезешь в драку, значит, я иду с тобой.

– Слышала бы тебя мама, – вздохнул Стив. – Вот бы, наверное, порадовалась.

Баки неопределенно промычал, не зная, как на это реагировать.

– Слушай, сейчас, наверное, не очень подходящий момент, – замялся Стив. – Но я ведь так и не извинился тогда. Мне было ужасно стыдно, а ты делал вид, что всё в порядке, и я так и не смог… В общем, извини за маму. Мне жаль, что тебе тогда целых три года насильно пришлось со мной нянчиться.

Баки посмотрел на Стива с недоумением.

– Какие три года, Стив?

– Ты забыл? – еще больше смутился Стив. – Когда мне было шестнадцать, мама так безумно за меня переживала, что заставила тебя поклясться защищать меня и помогать. И ты целых три года лез за мной в любую драку, пока я не узнал.

– Пока ты не узнал? – повторил Баки.

– Ну, мама оставила мне письмо. Я прочитал его уже после похорон. Написала, что нужно тебя отпустить, сказала, что просит прощения.

– И что? – сдавленно спросил Баки, пытаясь осознать, что Стив всё это время знал, что делал, и пользовался клятвой осознанно.

– Что «и что»? – не понял Стив. – Я сжег веревку, которой мама нас связывала, и как только мы увиделись, сказал, что ты мне ничего не должен и что я со всем справлюсь сам. И всё закончилось. Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

– Всё я помню, – хрипло сказал Баки. – Только у тебя ничего не получилось. Каждый раз, когда ты куда-нибудь влезаешь, я чувствую, как она дергает меня к тебе. И с годами становится только хуже.

– Я не знаю, что тебя дергает, приятель, но это точно не клятва, – серьезно сказал Стив. – Я всё сделал правильно, ничего на тебе нет, ты свободен. 

И тут Стив вдруг понял, и лицо у него стало такое, будто Баки его ударил.

– Так ты что, всё это время... Баки? Всё это время ты был со мной, потому что думал, что иначе...

– Господи, – отозвался Баки, согнувшись на стуле и обхватив голову руками. – Похоже, я такой идиот.

– Вот как, – потерянно сказал Стив. – Вот, значит, оно как.

И вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

На следующее утро Баки нашел Стива сам. Постучал, после хриплого «да» зашел в комнату и напряженно встал напротив хмурого Стива.

– Ты не сказал, когда собираешься освобождать своих из Рафта.

– Баки, прекрати, – сразу и зло отозвался Стив. Видимо, злость копилась в нем всю ночь и только и ждала случая выплеснуться. – Теперь ты знаешь, что ничего мне не должен. Это я тебе должен, если уж говорить честно. Но если мы начнем сводить счеты, то увязнем насмерть в этой бухгалтерии, так что предлагаю просто оставить друг друга в покое. Как тебе тако…

– Заткнись! – заорал Баки, так что Стив замер на полуслове. – Я тебе оставлю! Мне плохо от одной мысли, что ты полезешь без меня восстанавливать очередную справедливость! Даже когда я был Зимним Солдатом, я знал, что должен тебя защищать, как меня зовут, не знал, а это – знал! Можешь ты в это поверить?! Я – с трудом! Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если с тобой, идиотом, хоть что-нибудь случится. Я не смогу без тебя, придурок! И не смей мне рассказывать, как ты оставишь меня в покое и пойдешь своей дорогой! – Прооравшись, Баки выдохнул и опустился в кресло, стоявшее у стола. – Я с тобой до конца, приятель. И бельевые веревки тут уже ничего не исправят.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив. По его голосу слышно, что он все еще злится, поскольку быстро остывать Стив никогда не умел. – Давай отложим этот разговор. Я смог получить коды доступа Рафта и договорился с нужными людьми, идти надо сегодня. Так что давай обсудим всё, когда я вернусь.

– Стив, тебе слух повредили? – почти спокойно поинтересовался Баки. – Однорукий снайпер лучше, чем никакого. И я, знаешь ли, и без руки кое-что умею. Я иду с тобой.

Стив хотел возразить, но видимо, время и правда было дорого, а при необходимости Стив умел перестать пререкаться и принять решение, хотя и не всем довелось это увидеть. 

– Через два часа выдвигаемся, иди собирайся. – Баки посмотрел на Стива с подозрением, поскольку не без причины сомневался, что тот так легко сдался и не попытается всё сделать по-своему. Стив, поняв это, буркнул: – Без тебя не уйду.

Баки неуверенно улыбнулся уголком рта, злость окончательно ушла из глаз Стива и стало понятно, что она собой закрывала. Стиву было больно. И, господи, Баки так не разрывало со времен драки на хеликэрриерах. Стиву не должно быть так больно. Ни за что.

– Эй, сопляк, – тихо позвал он.

– Придурок, – отозвался Стив.

– Это точно, – согласился Баки. – Ужасный придурок. Прости меня, Стив.

– И ты меня, – согласился Стив и шагнул навстречу Баки, притягивая его к себе. Баки ответил на объятие сразу, без раздумий, искренне, и Стив выдохнул с облегчением, утыкаясь Баки в шею, и надолго замер. 

Баки стоял, прижавшись к Стиву, и думал о том, сколько лет он сваливал на ирландскую магию свои собственные чувства. Ловкость, с которой ему это удавалось, была, пожалуй, достойна восхищения.

– Хочешь, я тоже тебе в чем-нибудь поклянусь? – глухо спросил Стив, не отрываясь от Баки и не поднимая головы. Его голос отдавался Баки в плечо, и было немного щекотно. – Я знаю как.

– Нет уж, – фыркнул Баки. – Никаких больше клятв. Хватит с меня.

Баки, пожалуй, так и простоял бы остаток дня, но у них было дело, поэтому, собравшись с силами, он пробурчал: 

– Пойдем. Без тебя драка стынет.

Стив на секунду прижал его крепче, а потом отпустил. Уже у самых дверей Стив снова его окликнул:

– Бак. А ты знал, что эту клятву обычно давали во время свадьбы? Она вообще-то действует в обе стороны.

– Иди в жопу, – искренне сказал Баки.

– С тобой, приятель, – усмехнулся Стив, – до самого конца.


End file.
